


Two Idiots vs. IKEA furniture

by park97



Series: Two Idiots vs. IKEA [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, IKEA Furniture, M/M, They're flatmates, no beta we die like men yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97
Summary: In which Kageyama and Hinata attempt to put IKEA furniture together, and end up betting on who can do it better.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Two Idiots vs. IKEA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964110
Kudos: 24





	Two Idiots vs. IKEA furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's done. The particular loft bed I was thinking of is the STUVA loft bed. I ended up watching the Youtube tutorial on how to put it together...
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

There were a few problems at the moment. Mostly, the instructions to the furniture they’re supposed to be assembling make no sense at all. The little picture descriptions that neither Kageyama nor Hinata are able to decipher seem to be mocking them at this point.

“I think we’re supposed to put this screw… here?” Hinata says, pointing said screw at a random place while squinting at the directions.

“No, you idiot, it clearly means to put it… here.” Kageyama says, pointing to another area entirely “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

Hinata huffs, blowing his now-too-long bangs out of his eyes. “ _ Yes _ , I’m  _ sure _ . Are you sure  _ you _ know what  _ you’re _ doing?”

“I at least have a better idea than  _ you _ do!”

“Oh, really? What, you think you can do better than me?”

“As a matter of fact, yes!”

Hinata looks up and glares Kageyama in the eyes. “Alright then, you take one bed, I’ll take the other. Whoever can do the best job at putting it together will win… something!”

“How about this: laundry and dish duty for the month?”

“Deal!” Hinata says, grabbing a box and walking out of the room.

“Deal!” Kageyama says to his retreating back before looking down at the mess spread out on the floor in front of him, none of it being assembled yet. He glares down at the pieces before grabbing the instructions and squinting at them.

“How hard could this be, after all?”

-

Approximately thirty minutes later, Hinata has all the pieces lying out neatly on the floor and is squinting at the instructions. It suddenly occurs to him to just Google how to put together the loft bed and he wonders why he and Kageyama didn’t think of that earlier.

_ “Probably because you were busy bickering on who was right.”  _ His mind points out.

He winces before turning his attention to the Youtube tutorial. It seems simple enough, and he gets to work, blasting songs from his phone and grabbing tools every now and then from the toolbox in the middle of his and Kageyama’s rooms.

Meanwhile, Kageyama is squinting at the same Youtube video. He hears Hinata’s faint music accompanied by his soft, bright voice, almost drowned out by the sound of him putting together the bed.

He frowns. That must mean Hinata is ahead, which means… he glares at the instruction video with newfound urgency.

-

Almost two hours later, Hinata decides he can’t ignore the grumbling in his stomach any longer and walks out of his room, stretching his slightly sore limbs and walking over to the fridge to grab some leftover rice and a few spare eggs. He puts the rice in a bowl with a bit of water and sticks it into the microwave while cracking the eggs over a pan on the stove.

A few seconds later, Kageyama walks out of his room, cheeks slightly flushed and hair slightly tousled. He nods at Hinata, who in turn nods back. There’s silence, only filled with the crackling of the eggs cooking and the whirring of the microwave, along with some of the music still playing from Hinata’s phone.

The microwave beeps, and Hinata pulls out the rice and turns off the stovetop, carrying the steaming pan over to the countertop, where he carefully sets it down. He grabs two bowls from the cabinet and ladles out rice, dropping the still steaming eggs on top, before adding some seasoning. He slides one bowl over to Kageyama and starts eating his own.

“Rice and egg again?”

Hinata rolls his eyes. “Yeah, suck it up. You can make your own food if you want, but I don’t know who would eat that rubbery trainwreck you call cooking.”

Kageyama looks up from his bowl at this and glares at Hinata.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

Kageyama huffs, grabbing the bowl of food before turning to go back into his room. He lingers outside the doorway for a second before walking in and slamming the door behind him.

Hinata scowls, grabbing his bowl, too, before walking to his room. He connects his phone to a speaker, making sure to play the songs loud enough so that Kageyama can hear it clearly, before getting back to work.

-

Almost three hours later, Hinata’s eyes are tired and his muscles are slightly sore, but he’s nearly done. He grins triumphantly. Kageyama had cackled at him every now and then when he needed to grab the stepladder, but it was worth it. After all, everything is actually in the right place! All he needs to do is attach the ladder to the side and put the mattress in.

Meanwhile, Kageyama is nailing the boards that are supposed to hold the mattress in. Hinata’s music is starting to get on his nerves, he  _ knows _ that Kageyama hates that song, and yet there he is, loudly blasting it. On loop. For the past few hours.

Kageyama suppresses a frustrated growl, deciding to focus on the task at hand. He wants to storm over to Hinata’s room and demand him to stop, but he won’t, because that’d just give the annoying little imp more encouragement.

Sometimes, he regrets agreeing to being Hinata’s flatmate.

-

30 minutes later, Hinata is done and proudly organizing all his stuff onto the shelves attached to the loft bed. By the lack of noise coming from Kageyama’s general direction, Hinata assumes that the other boy is either also done or just stuck.

There’s a knock at his door, and he concludes that it’s probably the former. When he opens the door, Kageyama’s standing there, glaring and covering his ears.

“I’m done.” he says through gritted teeth.

“That’s good, because I am too!” Hinata steps aside to let Kageyama see his finished bed. “What does yours look like?”

Kageyama sighs, massaging his temples, and leads Hinata to his room, where his loft bed is set up. It looks almost exactly the same as Hinata’s.

Hinata walks over and, without warning, clambers up the ladder to lay on the bed. He knows he made a mistake when he hears a slight crack. Eyes widening, he jumps off the top bunk onto the carpet as one of the beams that are supposed to support the mattress fall.

Kageyama looks almost sheepish as Hinata whirls around to face him.

“...I may have used a bit of glue…”

Hinata laughs a full-hearted laugh, slightly disarming Kageyama.

“It’s alright,” he says, all grins. “You can take the couch under my loft, and tomorrow, I can help you rebuild!”

Kageyama looks at him and smiles back. “Sure, that sounds fine,”

That night, lying on the couch underneath Hinata’s bed as they talk about everything and anything, Kageyama concludes that maybe, just maybe, being flatmates with Hinata isn’t too bad.


End file.
